Abstract The NHGRI Research Training and Career Development Annual Meetings are a venue for trainees supported by NHGRI in the fields of genomic sciences, genomic medicine, and ethical, legal and social implications (ELSI) of genomics to present their research and form collaborations with other trainees and with established scientists from training programs across the United States. This application is a proposal to host the 2021 Meeting. We plan to hold the meeting April 18-20, 2021, at the UCLA Meyer & Renee Luskin Conference Center, Los Angeles, CA. This is the same venue where we successfully hosted the 2018 NHGRI Research Training and Career Development Annual Meeting. The planning and format for the proposed 2021 meeting will be substantially similar to the arrangement that proved effective in 2018.